User talk:Count Caterpie
PM Wiki Status Well, that's all of the Paper Mario Wiki articles. I contacted all of the sysops there in hopes of a response. Anyway, just as a heads-up, all of the articles are merged here and such. — Wattz2000 22:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortuneately, there is nothing I can do. One of their sysops has to let Wikia know they want to redirect. I can try to tell Wikia myself, but they always second guess my intentions. - The Count 01:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Adminship How so i apply for adminship position? Toadetterocks 20:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :MarioWiki:Requests for adminship is the place to go to apply, but I hardly believe you can become an admin with thus far. Maybe in time, but not now. Even some of the more experienced users don't have access to sysop so I don't think Count will let some random passer-by get the right. — Wattz2000 20:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I was editing on the Mariokart wii wiki so I came here when Jäzzi told me it was going to be merged and that this wiki was going to need a few more admins. Toadetterocks 20:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I said that we might need a few more admins, I didn't say we needed them, nor did I say you'd get them if we did. I'm pretty sure The Count and I both have the same person in mind for the next admin. – ''Jäzz '' 21:21, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I just wanted to know. Toadetterocks 21:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Who would be the next person? Wattz? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Probably, it could be anyone though. Depends on who is the most outstanding member of the community at the the time. - The Count 04:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. I mean, he hasn't requested for adminship or anything though... speaking of which, I am most likely becoming a rollback, yes? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat on navs Yo, since you added Chat to Wikialabs, I'm here sayin' it should be on MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation and MediaWiki:Sidebar. When adding it to the sidebar, the link has to be a full url: http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia. Also, I noticed your talk page was gettin' awfully big... :P — Wattz2000 01:02, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I assumed it would just click into place. Sorry, I've really busy with work and starting senior year. - The Count 04:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey It's Sept. 10th. Does that mean I become a rollback now, since all the votes support? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Heads up This is basically a heads up so that I remember to tell you and so that it's not a sudden inactivity. Due to NaNoWriMo, I won't be entirely active in the month of November, I know that's fifty-one days away, but I figured I should tell you now so I don't forget. – ''Jäzz '' 23:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for the warning. - The Count 23:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) We're about done with MK Wiki Articles There is one more left to go, which is the main page, and we can't touch that one (we need an admin), so. We technically are done, but the MKWiki home page hasn't been marked. After that, we're done! --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 12:52, September 20, 2011 (UTC) The only reason we mark pages for deletion is so we know which pages have already been merged. No page needs to be deleted or marked really. So a admin on that site has to do is contact wikia and ask them to redirect the site to here. - The Count 01:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Reviews New wiki skin Jazzi made a new wiki skin. Can we please use it? Conker's Bad Fur Day 14:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) The skin I've been working on for a while is finally finished. In both Monobook and Oasis. Hopefully you like it, as there've been complaints to the old one. – ''Jäzz '' 14:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hold up guys I have some feedback before we use it. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) New wordmark :No thank you. The logo is relatively new and fine as it is. - The Count 01:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Possible Yo! Would you be cool if this was a template page (Although, I could do that) since the code adds a lot to a page. Then, you could protect the page, y'know, since it doesn't ever really need to be updated. — Wattz2000 03:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Making our wiki prettier I was wondering if, while I'm still tweaking the skin, were I allowed to give a make over to the main page and possibly the wordmark/logo to match the new skin. As you know, I'm pretty good with photoshop and pretty good with coding. I could make the main page look close to spectacular and the skin look better than it is. If I have the go ahead, I'll continue the work on my test wiki and show you it sometime this week. – ''Jäzz '' 00:43, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Now wait a second, have you been looking at my sandbox? It's still being worked on. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:57, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Not till you linked it. I'm actually working on my own website which made me feel a site overhaul was needed. – ''Jäzz '' 01:22, September 27, 2011 (UTC)